Suppose a parallelogram has base length $2 \text{ ft}$ and height $3 \text{ ft}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
Answer: ${b = 2\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 3\text{ ft}}$ ${b = 2\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 3\text{ ft}}$ $6$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 2 \times 3 = 6$